


Like That?

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-06
Updated: 2003-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan wants something, and both he and Qui-Gon like it like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like That?

That impish face looks at me over the edge of my datapad, and I smile.

"Good evening, Master."

"Good evening, Padawan."

He takes the datapad out of my hands, and now I can see him behind it. He's... my. Naked, already. He presses me back against the pillows, hovering above me. "I want to be inside you," he says, matter-of-factly.

I feel a rush of heat between my legs and nod, struck completely dumb as I often am with him. He grins, impish once more, and reaches for the lube.

I remove my clothes and settle comfortably into the bed while he gets his fingers slippery. He looks down my body, smiling, and then presses two fingers into me, not gently, not at all.

 _Oh._ Like that, this time?

My cock aches at the thought of it. I fist my hands in the sheet to keep from reaching for him.

He rises up above me and slides into me, hard, rough, the first few strokes taking my breath away. I moan, the way he likes me to, the way I do when I can't help myself.

He trails his hand down my arm and presses it up above my head, then reaches for the other arm and crosses my wrists there, pinning both of my wrists down with one hand. I struggle a little against him just to feel the strength in his hand, in his arm. Force, I fucking love this.

He's still fucking me hard, and I love that, too. And as if the way he's pinning me to the bed isn't enough, as if the hard, rough strokes aren't enough, he reaches up to stroke my beard -- and then his eyes narrow, and he brings his hand up to the side of my head, and takes a handful of my hair and _pulls_ \--

\-- _fuck_. I struggle under him, gasping, and come. His eyes gleam.

"Like that?" he asks. I can barely nod yes. He's still in me, still pushing into me, and it feels _so_ good... it always does, when he takes me this way. I gasp when the strokes come harder, faster, deeper --

\-- and then _he's_ coming, gasping above me, grip on my wrists tightening, grip on my hair tightening. I close my eyes, but only let them close for a moment. I love to watch him come.

He relaxes after a few seconds, and his eyes are tender. "I love you," he whispers. I smile up at him. I know.


End file.
